Shadow and Death
by Jaylyn Gilfer Bustinex
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Chris Lestrange is the son of two of the most feared Death Eaters, but he barely knows them. He's almost of age and wants to gain back all he has lost. Then his parents escape Azkaban and everything changes. Rated in case.
1. Introductions and the Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Chris is not my creation either. See the author's note at the bottom. Please reviw.

_Hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am Christopher Richard Lestrange. Yes, that's right I said Lestrange. I know the name makes most people shiver in fear, as well it should. If you are a Pureblood reading this, then have no fear. This is just an account of the events of my life. It should seem very familiar, since all true Purebloods have many of the same responsibilities. If you are a Half-blood or Mudblood or Muggle, then consider yourself privileged. You are about to see a glimpse into the world of the Upper Class. It is a rare thing, so do not waste it. _

_Now, back to me. I was born to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, two of the most feared names in the Wizarding World. My parents were sent to Azkaban and I was sent away to the North. It is so damn cold up here. I don't think I've ever truly been warm. I live with this ancient old great- great uncle. I've been here since I was four. I do still remember my true home. I guard those memories closely. I cannot, I will not forget. _

Christopher Lestrange sighed as the teacher droned on and on about the same subject. It was a good thing he had already taken notes on this, because he couldn't feel his hands anymore. They were frozen, but that was nothing new. Here at Durmstrang, it was always cold. At least the class was almost over. He glanced at the empty fireplace, tempted for one second to light a fire. It might even be worth the punishment for a few seconds of blessed warmth. He was saved from making that choice, by the dismissal of class. The boys broke into groups, huddling together for warmth. Except Chris...It was not that he didn't have friends or was too proud to admit he was cold; It was the fact that this was an all boys school, and the closeness didn't stay at the 'only for warmth' stage.

He pushed past the crowds until he reached the library. He had a free period and he would spend it like he always did, researching his past. No one would ever talk about his family or why they were in Azkaban or why they sent him away. He had found out that much. There were closer relatives who could have taken him in, but they sent him all the way up here. There had to be a reason. He moved to a back table and pulled out several books and newspaper clippings.

_Death Eaters Sentenced to Azkaban_

_Death Eaters, the infamous murderers that form the inner circle of support around You-Know-Who, are a little less feared today. Earlier this morning several Death Eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban for crimes committed against humanity, including a total of 76 counts of murder in the first degree, 47 counts of assault and torture, 14 counts of breaking and entering, and, almost a joke on top of everything else, two Death Eaters were also charged with Resisting Arrest and Contempt. These two, considered the ring leaders for the rest, are Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus. Bellatrix, once called Black of the famous, infamous and notorious Blacks, married Rodolphus Lestrange several years before, having met him within the ranks of the Death Eaters. She is rumored to have been one of You-Know-Who's closest and most loyal followers and proved that yet again today in court when she refused to even attempt a Not-Guilty plea. Instead she loudly and graphically described each act for which she was charged to those in the jury, the judge and the remaining family who sat in the courtroom. It was this speech, along with her husband's emphatic support and assistance, which earned them the charge of Contempt. One of the most memorable moments of the day was when Bellatrix, halfway through a description of torturing the Longbottoms, with a look of fierce delight on her face, was struck from behind by a 5' 2" old lady wielding a cane. The woman, apparently Frank Longbottom's renowned mother, proceeded to give as good as she got from the felled Death Eater, creating a cat fight the likes of which this planet has never before seen, and, if we are all very lucky, will never see again. This reporter, for one, wonders who would have won had court officials not forcibly removed Mrs. Longbottom from the scene._

_Though every other Death Eater present was not silent in their support of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it was Bellatrix who will be remembered for her loyalty. Even after the conviction was handed down, still the Lady Lestrange refused to be contained. As three Aurors attempted to drag her from the court room she glared at the jury, proclaiming with cold imperiousness, "The Dark Lord will rise again...Throw us into Azkaban. We will wait."_

_But a great deal of waiting is in their future for no one ever put in Azkaban has ever escaped or been set free except by Ministry officials once their time was served. Even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never achieved that impossible feat while he was alive and at full power. And now, long after his destruction at the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived, to imagine such a feat as possible and likely is clearly the result of a mind destroyed by the very evil the broken mind forces itself to commit. As I'm sure every one of you readers knows, Harry Potter was an infant with a mere one year of life under his belt when he was placed upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hit list. During an attack that took the lives of both of little Harry's parents somehow miraculously Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who, receiving for his pains a lightening shaped scar on his forehead and the title of the Boy-Who-Lived...._

Chris didn't read the rest of the article. It would go into detail about the bloody 'Boy Who Lived'. He didn't know all of that story, but his parents had been loyal to this 'You-Know-Who' person, also known as the Dark Lord. Chris shared this trait. He valued loyalty above all else. He prized his word and never gave it unless he could do as he said. He had never broken it, ever. Chris didn't know anything about the Dark Lord, but this article was a treasure he would keep forever. He could almost see his mother standing in court, her dark hair falling perfectly around her face. She was a queen and goddess. All of his memories agreed with that. And his father was the perfect prince. He defended his lady and supported her in everything she did. He knew it sounded childish to think of his parents that way, but his last memories of them were from when he was four. They had gone away for the day and he was playing with his tutor when.....Chris closed his eyes to shut out the memories. He rubbed his temples and reminded himself to breathe. It was not good to dwell on the past.

He stood to get another book. Now he had more terms to look up. Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, and the Dark Lord were good places to start. He also needed to find a list of those Death Eaters sentenced with his parents. Maybe something in their pasts would provide the next clue to his own. He had to find it. It was just there, out of his reach. Unfortunately, Chris had a tendency to get distracted in the library. Soon, he was on to other research projects, promising to go back to his parents in a minute.

A/N: I had a lot of help with this first chapter. First and foremost, I need to thank Ricky. He came up with the character Chris and is allowing me to write a back story and play with a great character. His RP of Chris has been my inspiration for this. This whole fic is dedicated to him.

Second, I need to thank my amazing and wonderful sister. She wrote the above news article and I would never have written it that well. She is also my Beta reader for every fic I have ever written and weeds out all of my completely insane ones before they see the keyboard. She is a wonderful writer in her own right and I highly recommend her stuff (it has nothing to do with the facts she's my sister or the gun she has to my head right now.....).


	2. Contacting Family

Here is chapter 2. Any reviews are welcome. Easy on the Flames. Disclaimer: I don't own HP, the character of Chris is property of Ricky.

_That was a great day. I had found my first real clue to who and what I am. All of my friends didn't really understand my obsession with finding out about my parents.... and sometimes, I didn't either. It was like it had a mind of its own. I'd wake up in the middle of the night and would be driven to read books and newspapers until morning. When I wasn't in class or getting punished, cause I did you know, I was in the Library. My friends thought I had gone insane. Maybe I did. Only Shadow and Death stayed with me. Finally I could find no more on my own and had to find other sources. I had found out about other relatives I had that were still living. That opened the doors again._

Chris ran along the frozen lake. The snow crunched under his boots and the air in front of his was fog from the cold. It was barely October, but there was already a foot of snow on the ground. The sun had yet to show its face above the tree line, keeping what little heat it provided to itself. Chris was dressed in a grey jogging outfit that was meant for a warmer climate than this one, but he didn't care or notice. There was ice floating in his blood and had lodged in his bones.

His thoughts were focused on a letter that had just arrived from his uncle in England. Chris had debated for several weeks whether or not to contact him. He had been able to determine that there was a very good reason, at least to them, as to why the Ministry sent his here as opposed to this Uncle, who was much closer, by blood. This man, Lucius Malfoy, was married to Narcissa Black Malfoy, who was his mother's younger sister.

Until he reached his majority, Chris needed to be careful not to annoy the Ministry or draw attention to himself, but he had hit too many dead-ends in his search for his past. He needed that information. He needed to know his past, so he could plan his future.

Chris rounded the lake for the tenth time and decided to head over to the Quidditch Pitch. He could either run around the Pitch or find his broom and have a personal practice. It was Saturday morning, the Pitch would be abandoned now, and besides, he only had two classes, both in the evenings.

His thoughts drifted back to the letter.

_Dear Christopher,_

_I must admit I was greatly surprised to hear from you. As I am sure you know by the comments in your letter, the Ministry is wary of me, and your Aunt, communicating with you._

_First, let me assure you that I made every effort to gain custody of you, but the opposition exceeded what I had been prepared for. Second, know that your Aunt and I have kept a close eye on your progress and we believe your parents would have been proud of your conduct and academics. Third, as to the information you requested concerning your parents' business partners, it has been sent on a separate paper. It appears blank until you spill several drops of your blood on it. It must be your blood, so this information doesn't fall into inappropriate hands._

_I know you will reach your majority before the end of the school year. At that time the Ministry, by law, has to return your inheritance to you. I can advise you legally if they do not comply. Perhaps, over the summer, you could come stay with us. I can secure a place at a school closer to London, if you desire. Draco, my son, has promised to write you as well, now that we know where you are. He is in the same year as you, though you are a year older._

_If I can be of further assistance, do not hesitate to write. We are family._

_Lucius Malfoy_

There was a great deal in that letter to think about and consider. Chris had assumed, for instance, that he would have to make his own fortune. He didn't know that the Ministry had to return what his parents had left him on his seventeenth birthday. And switching schools? A cousin around his age? But the most interesting was the blood-triggered parchment that had come with the letter. It had indeed listed those his parents had worked with, as well as the goals of the Dark Lord.

According to the list, the Headmaster Karkaroff was one of these Death Eaters. Chris wasn't sure why, but that disturbed him. It didn't seem to fit with his experiences with the man. Maybe he should ask the Headmaster?

_Yeah right_, he thought as he mounted his broom and kicked into the air. _No one just asks the Headmaster about his personal life. That will earn you a night in the dungeons._

He released the spelled Quaffles and began to practice. Chris was Keeper and as such had spelled several Quaffles to move like Bludgers did, on their own. They would try to shoot themselves through the goals as many times as possible. Chris liked to practice with four Quaffles at the same time. That way there was usually two balls speeding towards the goals at once. He chuckled as he deflected three balls with a tight and complex maneuver that would have caused almost anyone else to pass out. It was very rare for anyone to get a goal on him, especially since in games there was only one Quaffle to worry about.

Chris decided to wait a while before talking to HIM. Maybe some more research would give him the answers.


End file.
